An Agent in Remnant
by PurelyBoredProcrastinator
Summary: Special Agent Dawn is both a military operative and a secret intelligence agent for the United Nations Security Task Force fighting against The League, a vile organization with connections everywhere hell-bent on making money in any way possible, in a secret war. By a stroke of terrible luck, Agent Dawn somehow finds himself in Remnant as a reputable Agent-for-Hire. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1 This Strange Place

Chapter 1: This Strange Place

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N** No, I don't know what I'm talking about when I talk science, tech, guns, or anything for that matter as long as it makes some sense. I'm winging this story, this is terribly planned and outlined, and you get to read a somewhat pointless back story of Earth even though we'll most likely not visit anything Earth-related again anytime soon.

So now you can explore this idea with me and think that my writing is horrible and that you can write something ten times better! (Both may be true). Let's get to business.

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts"_

 **Disclaimer for the entirety of this story** -I don't own RWBY, all things RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 _File Recipient:_

 _I.D. 356809_

 _Name-Jerry Dawson_

 _Assigned Codename: Dawn_

 _DOB-[Redacted]_

 _Martial Status-Unmarried_

 _Sex-Male_

 _Aged-26_

 _Height-5'11" (~180 cm)_

 _Eyes Color-Dark Brown_

 _Hair Color-Black_

 _Ethnicity-Caucasian_

 _Latest Assignment: On March 3, 2095, Agent Dawn was sent on an operation to shut down Lunar Base X, a secret base on the moon dabbling in experimental technology based on dark matter and energy, a relatively new field of science. The supervisor/project lead of the Lunar Base X has gone rogue and refuses any and all communications from Earth. Hours after Agent Dawn's last message back to Earth when he entered the base itself, the base was obliterated from existence, all blame goes towards the unsafe handling of unrefined dark energy, a volatile substance. The incident will be noted in any further studies on dark energy and dark matter whilst the incident has been kept a secret from the public._

 _ **Status:**_ _MIA_

* * *

 **March 3, 2095**

Agent Dawn wasn't having a good day. Just after his last message to the United Nations Security Task Force Headquarters, also known as Command, his ship heading to Lunar Base X was struck by a rock particle about six centimeters wide moving at about several hundred miles per hour. Of all the places it could hit, it smashed into his ship's fuel canister. He had to quickly bail out hundreds of feet above the base in a suit very similar to those used by early twenty-first century astronauts only to then land on the base itself setting off all alarms possible.

Dawn really hated space right now.

Changing into proper gear was a horrifying experience. He had the full package any special military unit had a few more pieces of equipment since he was in space. He had some a carbon nanotube vest slipped on, an oxygen mask in so he could survive just a bit longer before suffocating on the airless moon, a gas mask if they actually want to try to gas the base if they're desperate enough, a Mag-Lite flashlight, a backpack carrying an assortment of supplies, materials, and ammunition that would come in handy, a ski mask over his face, and a tactical helmet with a pair of thermal goggles attached to it. If he wasn't using his thermal goggles, he switched to using his military issue tactical goggles.

He was _supposed_ to infiltrate quietly as according to his plan. He would first land in an undisclosed location a few miles away before going to and getting into one of the many airlock hatches leading into the base. In the airlock hatch, he was going change into his gear quietly, hack the operating system to cause a massive blackout during which he'd switch to his thermals, sneak through all security personnel during their panic to restart the system, nab the Supervisor, and Supervisor's office, he'd commence a lock down and lock all doors so no one can move and the UNSTF would roll in to arrest them.

That would've been the plan but beggars can't be choosers, but, at the very least, he was able to make several scientists and researchers nearly piss themselves when he aimed his guns at them.

Combat was a nightmare especially in reduced gravity because of all of the bouncing and weaving around. At least the walls were strong enough to shrug off gunfire, hopefully they are because he isn't willing to be asphyxiated on the moon. He wasted no time reaching the Supervisor's office, killing a dozen or so security personnel along the way, mostly idiots rushing in solo, and grabbed the man hostage. It seemed like a good plan at first until he realized WHAT A PAIN it was to move a hostage in one hand with a gun in the other all the while trying to back pedal with only a third the Earth's gravity bearing you down. He back-pedaled to the nearest door he could find but now he was at an impasse in the Main Labs with rifles aimed at his face and weird dark energy technology at his back.

"Give it up you fool! You'll die regardless if you keep me hostage in my own base!" this man, we'll dub him the Supervisor, said.

The base's supervisor tried to sway him. He wasn't the first hostage to.

"What can I say? I love these odds! A couple dozen barrels staring me down in the face and weird freakin' Sci-Fi technology at my back, but at least it was better than my experiences dealing with women! Zero out of a couple dozen! Though I might take my chances with the lady security guards", he said giving a wink to the female security personnel yet not getting anything in return, "Plus I got to step on the moon!"

Agent Dawn wondered why he didn't abandon his assignment earlier and Command for help. He actually would've done so were it not for the fact that he had only had half a day's worth of oxygen in his space suit when a ship would take more than a day to reach the moon. Plus the next secret moon base was hundreds of miles down the road. He knows because he was sent to another moon base last time to deal with a hostage situation. Now that he thought of it, how many bases ARE set up on the moon? He never checked. Surely there are publicly known bases as well as the more _discreet_ bases but oh well.

" _Argh! I_ _better get something out of having a perfect work record!"_ thought Dawn.

He was the best agent in the group having a flawless record. This part of his file was why he was chosen for the job, but now he was stuck in this predicament with his good old .44 Magnum Colt Anaconda. Why this weapon in particular? Intimidation pretty much and how effective it was a putting down larger targets.

If things went as smoothly as it should've been, he'd be using his Maxim 9 Silenced handgun, a good weapon of choice for infiltration and stealth. The rate of fire was a bit iffy though but it was quiet.

But in this situation where stealth is nonexistent, he was using his revolver. It had a long chrome barrel and black handle and its size made it frightening to stare down since it was larger than his hand.

 _"Eight inches of gun boys",_ Dawn thought, referring to his Anaconda Colt and nothing else.

He probably should switch it out with his silenced Steyr TMP in this situation but do you think the guy would just let him switch weapons without trying to break free? If he did then he was a man Dawn can respect. Too bad he wasn't.

He tried to think of a solution to his problems. He did have a Swiss Army Knife but he wasn't sure it would help. Maybe throwing knives would help? Most likely not. Flashbang perhaps? That would work. He had some M67 Grenades in his pouches as well. His impromptu plan wasn't good for the integrity of the base is all I can tell you.

" _I guess it's time to set off the fire alarms."_

He really hoped he wouldn't be the one that killed them all, more like he hopes he doesn't kill himself because screw the rest if need be.

His assignment was to bring in, IF he could, the supervisor of the base and put the base out of commission so the rest are collateral.

" _Why the hell is this guy rebelling?"_

"I heard that they were going to shut this base down for 'failing to produce results'! No way in hell will I let them make me the assistant to that Hall fellow again! That man keeps taking all the credit for MY work!"

"Sure, say that to ten failed projects on your track record", Dawn responded kindly, "You're lucky you weren't fired for wasting millions on failed projects."

Dawn glared at the armed security personnel.

"Anyways, why the hell are all of you splitting off anyways? How did this guy convince you of anything?" he asked.

"Oh I didn't convince them anything!" the Supervisor started rambling, "We're going in business with The League."

"What? The League stuck their hands up your rear too?"

The League was the embodiment of a radical organization looking for profits above all else. Their work was in direct opposition to the United Nations Security Task Force made in response to the out-of-control terrorist groups raging in the Middle East that had spread to northern Africa, Central Asia, and parts of Eastern Europe. The League was controlling the strings behind the Middle East terrorist movements along with bribing politicians and influential leaders of all sorts from numerous countries to keep military intelligence off their back until one of their very prominent members was captured in the Middle East.

" _Damn League has their hands in everybody's rear with their trillions! And they want to add to those trillions with this state-of-the-art technology? This fu-_ _"_

The Supervisor elbowed Dawn in the gut. If that was an attempt to break free it was a weak try. It did break his line of thought for a moment there.

Anyways, with increasing public outcry, the UN tasked the UNSTF to track and bring down The League. From there, it had been a prolonged secret war across all continents and now the moon itself.

"Give it up! There's no way you'll be taking me in without you dying! I must be alive at all costs to be taken in right?" the Supervisor said thinking he was 'important'.

Dawn laughed. It was funny thinking how the Supervisor could possibly think he'd get scot-free for dealing with The League.

"What's so funny exactly?" the Supervisor asked.

Dawn's laughing slowed, turning into a small chuckle.

"Who said I HAVE to take you in at all costs?"

Dawn sent a round from his Anaconda Colt behind the Supervisor's right knee.

"AUGH! WHAT THE FU-!"

Any attempts by the man to struggle stopped or at least weakened for a moment. It gave Dawn the few needed seconds to switch to his TMP.

Flipping to full-auto, Dawn mowed down over half a dozen security personnel surrounding him. To be honest, they weren't wearing any body armor.

It took only the sight of six bleeding men and women for one guy in front of him to grow a pair and finally shoot back, scoring a hit in the Supervisor's gut and Dawn's left arm which is currently around the Supervisor's neck restraining him.

"Bloody hell!" Dawn shouted.

The Supervisor could only gasp in shock, now gripping his wound. Somebody wised up, probably the new de facto leader of the base, and just shot the Supervisor between the eyes.

" _Wow, and I thought I was brutal."_

The others got the idea that they didn't need the incompetent Supervisor to help their dealings with The League and began to mutilate his corpse with a hail of gunfire.

Dawn took a chance with his flashbang now that this corpse of a body shield offered a weak amount of protection against a dozen guns.

With a blinding flash and a loud *Bang!*, the opposing group was disoriented. Dawn wasn't blinded thanks in part to his black tinted goggles and the fact that he was covering his face. The damn sound was disorienting and only grabbing machinery at his back allowed him to remain standing, of which the others failed to do.

With this, Dawn, shot in the arm and bleeding profusely in his right leg, placed down a couple HE Grenades, a decision he hopes he won't regret as he made his way out of the Main Labs while putting on his oxygen mask.

The explosives were the best bet for Dawn. The flashbang was very disorienting for him already and he can't exactly dispatch a dozen people in a time span of seven to fifteen seconds without at least one of them getting a shot in his back, plus he was dizzy as well. It had numerous advantages for Dawn, it'd kill off the majority of people in the Main Labs so less to kill, destroy assets that can be acquired by The League, also it—

" _Who the hell am I kidding? I'm gonna regret it!"_

That was his last thought before everything in front of him seemingly faded out of existence. This moment will also be marked down as the Lunar Incident in UNSTF files as the entire base simply vanished out of existence and a crater took its place.

* * *

The first sight Agent Dawn had seen were falling red leaves . . . . . . . and a scientist in a lab coat trying to loot his equipment.

He responded kindly by immediately restraining his body and making him eat dirt while having an Anaconda Colt pointed at his cheek.

"Ah! Please! I-I'm sorry!" the scrawny scientist said.

"Sorry doesn't exactly get you out of trouble for dealing with The League! Plus I'm sure you'd shoot yourself in the toe!" Dawn said.

Dawn looked around. He couldn't help but be in silent shock seeing the forest. He took off his oxygen mask which he still had on during his final moments at Lunar Base X and asked the scientist a few questions.

"Where the hell are we?! Where is the Lunar Base?! How did we get here?!" Dawn demanded to know.

"I-I don't know! All I can say is that this could be an effect of dark matter and energy! The thing does make up the universe so why wouldn't it be able to bend space? But all the dark energy was kept in the Main Labs safe and sound! What happened in there anyways?" the scientist responded.

"You don't know what occurred?" Dawn asked.

"Not at all! I was sleeping the entire time!"

"How'd you sleep through that all?"

"Well, I do sleep with earplugs, keeps things silent and peaceful", the scientist admitted.

Dawn saw the fear in the scientist's eye, he probably was telling the truth. However, if this guy was here, you never know who else ended up here as well.

He looked at his surroundings. He was at a small clearing in the forest. An endless sea of red trees and falling leaves surrounded them. There was the occasional mountain peak he could spot out that towered over the tree in his vision. He assumed he was on a mountain chain or just surrounded by mountains.

However, he had no time to ponder his thoughts as a rush of pain crept up his arm and leg.

" _Damn forgot about that!"_

"Don't move from this spot!" he ordered as he zip tied the scientist.

He left him leaning against the tree before heading off behind some bushes. He sat on the earth and rolled up his pants. He was greeted with a deep gash in his right leg although it shouldn't be too bad of a wound. He probably got shot in the leg during the crossfire.

The only thing he had to do was to clean the wound with his trusty water-filled canteen he carries in his backpack, apply antiseptic, suture the wound, and field dress it, all of which is supplied by his mini-med kit although he'd probably use it all up after this.

It was bearable but the bullet wound in his left arm wasn't helping.

A quick shot of morphine and his hip was patched up. He had to move onto his arm next.

First he rolled up his sleeve and with a tweezer, he took hold of the bullet ingrained in his flesh. Thankfully, the 9mm didn't make it farther than a centimeter. With a few nudges, he pulled the round out and patched up the hole.

Satisfied, Dawn cleaned his work area and started to gear up until he heard the sound of gunfire in the distance followed by a blood-curling scream.

That made him pause for a moment.

Dawn hastily finished checking all of his gear returned to where the scientist sat. He definitely seems like he'll piss himself anytime soon.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? All I can hear is the soothing sound of leaves in the wind and the birds chirping—OF course I can hear that ya idiot!"

Thirty feet from the two, the bushes began to rustle. Dawn swung his TMP towards that direction, safety off, and finger beside the trigger.

The only thing he didn't expect was a severed arm to jump out of it.

Dawn took a step closer to find that the severed arm held a handgun in its hand, probably from one of the _former_ security detail of Lunar Base X

"What the fu—?"

Dawn didn't finish before a wolf in pure black fur came out of the vegetation, jumping at the arm as is dog attracted to a bone. It proceeded to swallow the arm whole before slowly facing the two.

This wolf was unlike any he could think of. It was pure black but donning bony plates of armor on its skin. Twice the size of a wolf and looking quite deadly with those bony spikes on its back and forearms. The enormous claws didn't look like it helped.

"Don't pani—"

The scientist got to his feet and ran in the opposite direction while panicking with a side of screaming.

"Oh for fu—"

The _wolf_ lunged towards the scientist first. At least it wasn't as brutal as what Dawn imagined having happened to the other fellow that got disarmed. He was definitely sliced into quarters if anybody wants to ask, or it could be a she.

Anyhow, the scientist's head, unfortunately, found itself in the jaws of the wolf. The wolf didn't stop there and proceeded to separate the legs from the torso with its claws before it turned towards Dawn.

" _Brutal much~_ _—!"_

With no time to ponder, the wolf, we'll call it that for now, charged head first at Dawn.

Dawn fired a few shots at the wolf from his silenced Steyr TMP before ducking under a claw swipe.

Dawn rolled to the side, distancing himself from the wolf as he switched to using his 15-round Maxim 9 silenced handgun in his right and a six-inch blade Combat Knife in his left.

He chambered a round and proceeded to fire three bullets at the wolf's unprotected areas of the body in quick succession. The wolf gained its bearings once again and, now angered at its wounds, lunged at Dawn's body.

The sudden burst of speed barely gave any time to react move out of the way so Dawn decided to tackle the wolf with his knife reaching out towards the wolf.

Idiotic? Maybe. Effective? Yes, especially when the force of the wolf's lunge and Dawn's tackle allowed his knife to travel straight into the wolf's throat with little resistance.

Dawn could feel the neck snap.

The wolf, now facing imminent death, fell to the ground. In its final moments, Dawn was able to catch a good glimpse of the wolf's crimson eyes.

Agent Dawn did what was probably the best for both of them and jammed his knife into the wolf's eye, but the image of those glaring eyes remained.

Dawn took one good look at the wolf's body as it disintegrated. He didn't even bother acknowledging it. Why was he so unfazed? Well, you are talking about an experienced, highly trained special agent of the United Nations Security Task Force. He's seen innocents just tortured in several hundred ways, been tortured himself, he saw some psychopath of a doctor hired by The League cut fellow agents into piecemeal, seen white phosphorus on a person in person, and the list can go on as long as you can imagine. Plus he really didn't care about some sell out defecting to The League. Also, you can say that his mind is a bit _messed_ up compared to regular people.

The only thought on his mind was _where am I?_ As he jogged through the forest.

He heard several bouts of screaming, flailing, and gunfire as he made his way but wouldn't actually turn to find the people lest he attracts the attention of whatever is attacking them to him. If anything, he's more focused on finding a way out of the forest but his situation did bring some questions into Dawn's mind.

" _Odd, I can't recall such a place as here. These trees are . . . unique . . . I've never seen such a type before. I most definitely have not seen such an animal species before and I'd definitely know just about all aggressive animals on Earth. That wolf is unlike any I've seen. What happened back on Lunar Base X?"_

With miraculous luck, Dawn managed to reach the edge of the mountain. At the edge of the mountain, he was able to see red trees as far as the eye can see along with other mountains of varying sizes. At the bottom of the small mountain were some train tracks. Train tracks would mean civilization but only modern society could build trains and the only modern society Dawn knows of is Earth and humanity. This was peculiar. Any person that has seen a satellite image of Earth would've definitely caught a red forest of this size and he is quite sure that no one would be able to miss a beautiful forest.

"It's like this forest is . . . . . . forever autumn."

But here he was, a special agent for the UN wearing black military gear amongst the sea of red.

" _I'm sticking out like a sore thumb . . ."_

Those redcoats from the American Revolution centuries ago would've love marching through this forest instead of a sea of green and brown.

" _Maybe I can glue some red leaves on me?"_

Dawn took a detour down the mountain. At the moment, he was standing beside the train tracks observing the structure itself. The tracks were elevated off the ground above the trees supported by pillars. It was an odd design choice but those leaves wouldn't cover the tracks and those wolves wouldn't be able to reach the train for the most part.

Dawn looked at the sun high in the sky and decided it was probably best to start following the tracks to a city and catch a train along the way if he would get on one discreetly.

* * *

"Welcome VNN Live, I'm Lisa Lavender, your newest reporter in the station. Earlier today, a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses were carrying out a mission in the massive Forever Fall forest to exterminate a sudden surge of Grimm activity. Instead, they found a few dozen dead bodies in a wide area of the mountainous region of the forest. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy has released a statement that they were merely a large group of people migrating between villages but the question remains, why were they in the forest in the first place and why not the main roads?

In other news, the White Fang has been blamed for the recent string of arsons in Vale which have destroyed several shops, stores, and restaurants. Perhaps this may be because of the recent change of leadership in the White Fang who had released a statement earlier today that they 'will not stand for this treatment any longer.' Stay tuned for more information about the recent string of arsons in Vale and about the change in leadership in the White Fang."

Ozpin switched off the television projector in his office. His eyes wandered to the other man in his office with him, waiting for his reaction. There was a small bout of silence before Ozpin started to speak.

"This report was broadcasted earlier today. So Qrow, what's your opinion on this matter?" Ozpin asked.

"You brought me here just to see this or is there something more? If not, I'll take my leave", Qrow replied.

"You understand fully that I wouldn't just call you here without just cause", Ozpin said as he started to project images of corpses, body armor, weaponry, and multiple identification tags found in the Forever Fall.

Qrow started to look at all the images in scrutiny.

"As you can see, we are dealing with an unknown group of people, it that wasn't quite obvious enough for you. All these people were found dead on arrival by Grimm attack. Normally this wouldn't garner much attention seeing how attacks are quite normal on a weekly basis. With all the strings I managed to pull, not one could come up with an explanation about these people, their weaponry, or their organization: the 'Lunar Base', or as it was found on their tags."

A picture came up for an I.D. tag, the name of the person faded off by blood but Qrow did see, in blue letters, "Lunar Base" followed by "Security Personnel Clearance Level 3" underneath the first words.

"What kind of name is 'Lunar Base'?" Qrow asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I do know that these people apparently belonged to some research facility. The location of the facility is something that I couldn't find in my own search", Ozpin admitted.

"Alright, so where do I start exactly to search for this organization?"

"Well, that's there this comes in."

Ozpin opened up a map regional map of Vale.

"We noticed an unknown frequency connecting to all signals possible right in the middle of the Forever Fall forest on the tracks before the frequency cut itself off. This happened earlier today. I urge you to start at the train station to check all arrivals, perhaps you'll find something."

* * *

 **A/N** The stroll through Forever Fall was uninterrupted because survivors of the Lunar Base X are generating a lot of negative emotions so they all are attracted to them but not to the uncaring Dawn. He's not heartless per se but holds no feeling to those siding with radical, terrorist-like groups like The League.

Note the last couple paragraphs. This is set about five years before RWBY. This story will catch up with RWBY later (if I actually continue writing this) but now we'll just focus on Dawn and a few people he'll be interacting with alongside getting that back story running first before RWBY. Plus a special agent can't work without information right?

I'll say this now, Dawn is on par to a third year, possibly fourth year Huntsman in training mainly because of how ridiculous aura can be along with their uncanny weapons (which care surprisingly effective in their own right) and because Dawn could rely on wit and tactical cunning. This is if Dawn was fighting one-on-one. Fighting several aura/semblance charged Huntsmen and Huntresses is not good for our Earth human without the same advantages.

Skill and experience-wise, Dawn would outmatch most opponents if they had no aura/semblance or sorts if he was given the right equipment because you don't expect a person with a knife to beat a person with a tank would you? That would certainly count as an opponent.

Also, the forest scene took place in Forever Fall. Not the episode in volume one but as depicted in the Black Trailer. I'm saying this if you or some other person cross-referenced between the forest in this chapter and the Forever Fall episode in volume one instead of the Black Trailer.

 **Equipment**

Backpack with various pouches and pockets containing water, ammunition, energy bars, electronic hacking tools, zip ties, etc.

Carbon Nanotube Vest

Tactical Helmet plus a Ski Mask and Black Tinted Military Goggles

Night Vision Thermal Goggles

Monocular

Combat Knife

Swiss Army Knife

Silenced Steyr TMP

Maxim 9 Silenced 9mm Handgun

.44 Anaconda Colt Magnum

Mag-Lite Flashlight

Gas Mask

Oxygen Mask (the guy was on the moon earlier) with spare oxygen

Earpiece

M67 Grenades; Thermite Grenades; Smoke Grenades; Stun Grenades (Flashbang); Flares

And whatever else the military equip their soldiers because I know just about the same as the next guy over about the military and weapons, meaning I have scrap knowledge from games and the rest is small time research.

So basically I armed the guy with whatever I came up with that seems reasonable (or not) for a special military and intelligence agent.

 **NOTE READ(or not if you don't care):** Updates whenever. I'll let you know if I go on hiatus/drop at least.

PM or review if you would like to. No response guaranteed.I'll tell also tell you something I find ironic. I dislike OC's but I'm making a story ABOUT and OC. I guess I'm just indifferent to OC's unless they are given ridiculous powers better than the main character/s then I dislike them. I also dislike multiple OC oriented stories, something I hope won't happen in this story, at least not on a medium to large scale. I prefer canon if I can make it that way.

I'll tell also tell you something I find ironic. I dislike OC's in RWBY but I'm making a story ABOUT an OC in RWBY. I'm exploring this idea would like at least one message on how my chapters are. If they suck, let me know. If they're good, let me know. How can I improve bad writing if no one speaks up about it? Don't keep your opinions to yourselves and just tell them to me straight.


	2. Chapter 2 New to the Place

Chapter 2 New to the Place

 **A/N Hi, I'm procrastinating.**

"I WANT TO SEE RWBY AND JNPR." That makes sense because this fanfiction is under the RWBY section for good reason. Instead, we get this OC or whatever whom we have no experience reading about and is a complete stranger to us. Seriously, I've seen so many OC stories on RWBY already and I'm only adding to it.

I guess I got some inspiration from some stories where a soldier, or soldiers, from Earth comes to Remnant. I'm exploring how a special agent well-versed in the military AND intelligence operations would do in Remnant. The only thing about this story is that it's poorly planned and I have no end to reach (for now) except hitting milestones. I like to hit Miles with stones too as well for wrecking the happy RWBY I came to know in Vol 1 and 2. I won't forget Kerry too.

Damn you Volume 3 finale, we've lost another redhead, plus super-awesome hidden power Ruby.

The story will involve some time skips unless you want to see the entire five years Dawn is in Remnant before RWBY comes together and *cough* splits up. I'm looking at you Volume 3. However, I'll flesh out this background and entertain myself and maybe you as well.

As I wrote this chapter, I looked at a map of Vale shown in the show. Also, Beacon is apparently on a cliff side separated from Vale by a body of water as seen in Volume 1 Episode 1. I'm guessing it's a river if you look at Vale's map.

Like, hate, dislike, if you're reading this, it means this writing isn't for nothing . . . is it?

If I make mistakes in while writing this, throw some toilet paper at me because we don't allow crap writing here.

* * *

"Shouldn't you know already that a person speaking is shown through quote marks?"

" _Thoughts are italicized and in quote marks"_

IS there a need for me to repeat the two lines above? Do you have a bad memory and can't remember what I wrote in the last chapter?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth. This statement holds true for the entirety of the story even if the disclaimer isn't written in every chapter.

* * *

"Augh, I guess I got a ride at least."

Special Agent Dawn was riding on top of a train. Getting onto the train was another thing entirely. The entire process was unorthodox and very coincidental, to say the least. You remember how the train tracks were elevated above ground right? Well here's the story:

It was in the afternoon, or so he assumed, when he was following the tracks down to civilization. He guessed that the tracks would, at least, lead to a city or other form of civilization. On his journey, he encountered some more black-furred wolves, a pack it seems. They were trailing far behind him and had managed to catch up. The wolves most likely caught his scent from the bits of blood still stained on his attire.

Dawn believed it was best to flee rather than fight because of his limited ammunition.

As he ran, he strayed far from the train tracks to reach a clearing in the forest. When he found himself surrounded by the same black-furred animals, he prepared to fight to the death.

As fate would have it, a bird of massive proportions swooped down covered in black fur and bone plate armor hoisted Dawn by the arms into the air with its claws.

What happened when he was in the air? Well, Dawn wouldn't admit it but it involved a lot of screaming, cursing, and the occasional girly shrieking. His instructors would not be proud.

At least he had his tinted goggles on so the wind didn't blind him.

As the massive bird was flying around, shaking Dawn like some kind of toy, the bird did a fly-by of the train tracks Dawn was following. This time, some train with a large snowflake logo was passing by. Dawn took a good look at the train and saw it armed with an array weapons and anti-air batteries that started to lock onto the bird . . . . The same one carrying him.

" _What. The. Hell. Is with_ _this place. Believe me. First these frekkin' wolves now a massive bird?"_

Dawn wondered if all these black-furred animals were a part of a League experiment. If it was, it surely achieved whatever it wanted to create if it wanted to make huge black-furred animals of death.

So going back to the story about how Dawn got on the train, as the train's weapons locked onto the bird, Dawn pulled a thermite grenade off his vest, pulled the pin, and jammed it between two talons on the claw holding his left arm.

The thermite grenade nearly lit him aflame when it reached temperatures of up to 4,000 degrees Fahrenheit, meaning hella hot. The bird lets go of Dawn in pain, dropping him face first onto the passing train as it flew by.

When he was on the train, the bird was shot down by several salvos of explosive bullets by the train's armaments.

He nearly broke a leg when landing.

He recounted his supplies just in case he dropped something in his "flight". It's safe to say that Dawn wouldn't try hitching a ride from giant birds anytime soon.

Somehow, the train conductor along with the passengers hadn't noticed his presence. It allowed him some time to himself plus he wouldn't need to explain to the train conductor about his adventure.

The train car he is sitting on is some kind of cargo shipment belonging to some big corporation. He didn't know what "SDC" stood for but it must be something important for having been imprinted on the side of the train car.

Now in the clear, Dawn hoped to set up communications to Command, also known as the United Nations Security Task Force's Headquarters.

Dawn took out his earpiece, the one line to Command. He wasn't able to get in touch with them earlier in the forest so hopefully he'll get a connection if he's higher off the ground.

He turned his earpiece on.

". . . . . ."

Silence only greeted Dawn. He was confused at this point. His earpiece should be able to connect directly to a satellite in orbit from anywhere in the world.

Dawn broadened his frequency. When he was able to tune into several radio stations, he knew something was wrong.

" _Were the satellites hacked or something?"_

If the satellites were hacked, the UNSTF would be in huge trouble. Without the satellites, there would be no way for a large organization like the UNSTF to efficiently organize and fight back against The League. If they can't fight back in an organized effort, the war would go out of control and suck in many innocents into the fighting.

Dawn continued to flip through each intercepted signals before ending on a VNN news report by some woman named Lisa Lavender.

" _At least I know that people are in the region",_ thought Dawn.

Dawn had to take a moment to relax. All this thinking and planning for the future would only make his hair grow white faster. Worrying wouldn't help his situation. The only thing that could help is to make sure he can establish a connection to Command and get sent out on another assignment, preferably killing some more League bastards under orders of his branch.

Late in the afternoon, the train arrived at the train station of a massive walled, port city. Seeing walls as massive as these were a completely foreign thing to Dawn.

" _Walls haven't been employed ever since the advent of firearms and cannons. Modern-day walls like these would be a complete waste of money. What do they have to keep out anyways?"_

Unless he was in an exotic country, there shouldn't be any walls massive as this one unless it was the Great Wall of China.

Dawn was able to identify several anti-air batteries and gun emplacements on top of the walls before he entered the city via the top of the train.

Dawn was pondering his course of action as the train came to a complete stop.

" _I suppose I'll make my way to the police department. Maybe they can help me get in touch with the UNSTF. If I were to follow standard operation protocols, I cannot allow myself to be discovered by ordinary civilians lest the UNSTF, my branch, and the secret war with The League be discovered."_

The standard operation protocols were drawn up by the UNSTF several decades earlier. The standard operation protocols are guidelines on how an agent is supposed to act on the field. It is strictly stated in these protocols that any and all agents in the UNSTF are to act discreetly and away from public eyes. If an agent attracts too much public attention to themselves, all connections between them and the UNSTF is cut. That is if they are on an assignment. The alternative is for them to be sent to an undisclosed area until all the heat dies down so the agent may continue operations. This is only viable if the agent can be extracted with little difficulty and little attention.

If an agent was cut from all communication to Command while on the field, then you're basically dead. Cause of death? Hounded by publicity and international manhunts. The UNSTF may also try to pin some terrorist acts or acts of violence on you as well. Sometimes they participate in the manhunts as well while destroying all evidence that can allow people to make connections between the unfortunate agents to the UNSTF.

The standard operations protocols were a part of a larger ploy to convince the public that The League is well on its way to being dismantled and that the world is in an era of peace. The ploy worked as intended and the world got to see its lowest violence rates of all time with UNSTF soldiers keeping the order. Peace and order sounded nice until you realize the fact that there is a secret war with casualties reaching up to about twenty million people in total. Only the fact that the war is a secret matter is keeping casualties lower than it should be.

His branch is an unofficial branch in the UNSTF that directly fights The League on a daily basis.

Neither side wants a full-blown war. The League doesn't like a full-blown war because it would be unprofitable while the UNSTF doesn't like the idea of the war going public would be because of the death and destruction it would cause if things ever spread beyond secret facilities.

Believing discretion is the best choice, Dawn took off towards the city. Meanwhile, a red-eyed man came and stopped the train conductor the Schnee Dust Corporation's train in his tracks.

* * *

Dawn was maneuvering rooftop to rooftop, alley to alley in an attempt to navigate the city. His hopes of contacting the UNSTF lies in finding the police department in order to get a landline to Command. He could trust in the police to keep things confidential.

There was one problem . . .

" _Where the heck is a map when you need one?!"_

This should've been expected seeing how the city is filled with several million people covering a hefty land area.

Dawn even landed in the red light district once. Let's say that he found a couple doing _scandalous_ activities in an alley he hid in. Lesser men would've cracked under the heat but not Dawn. Dawn is a top of the line agent of the UNSTF, one of the best if not The best agent in the world.

" _Still,_ _I never knew those positions were possible."_

Breaking out of his obscene thoughts, Dawn did notice something off about the people. He noticed that some people had animal features or characteristics. Normally Dawn would disregard it and place blame on a League experiment with failed results but the fact that these people were acting ordinarily like any person would do made questions raise up in his mind.

" _This is too weird. First a giant bird now animal people?"_

Dawn holds no ill feelings towards people of any race or ethnicity but he had to make sure he wasn't on drugs or anything when he saw people with tails walking around.

Dawn was able to get bits of information about the city when he was moving around. He figured out that Vale was the name of the city at least but to Dawn, the name itself didn't ring a bell for him even though he was very knowledgeable about the world, most of its cities, and geography. Vale and what he has seen today contradicts all common sense.

Dawn continued to move onto the next rooftop. Although he was reluctant to admit that he was lost, he knew better than to argue against the truth. The sky was turning orange as evening grows closer.

Dawn decided to see if he can get some assistance from the locals.

He took out his monocular and observed the street below him on top of the rooftop. He was looking for someone inconspicuous to speak to, some pedestrian to ask for help from.

He sets his sight on one man in particular. The man looked like a thug but a part of an organized mafia kind of thug.

The man, in particular, was wearing an all black suit, black shoes, black fedora, a red tie, and a pair of red shades to go along with it.

" _I guess I'll talk to him. He doesn't look like he'll ask too many questions."_

The man was about to pass an alleyway further down the road. It would be best to talk to him in there.

Dawn put his monocular away and moved to intercept the man as he was walking.

* * *

Steve was rolling around in his black suit, black hat, red shades, and red tie like always. He was heading down to work in the nightclub his boss owns as he does every night and his clothing was given to him by his boss when he was hired. His boss took part in underground crimes and dealings every day so it was up to him to protect his boss and his club.

On this particular day as he was walking, some random person came out from the dark alleyway he was passing by, the same one he passes by every day, and stopped him.

The person stopping him was dressed oddly. Black clothing, what looks like a bulletproof vest, a black ski mask, a helmet, and tinted goggles so he couldn't see his eyes. The person's name was Jerry Dawson, known as Dawn, putting on his best "lost person" persona to get help from the man.

"Hey sir, would you be willing to help me out?" Dawn asked.

"Um, yeah, sure. What for?" Steve said.

"Oh, I was wondering if you can help me find the police department. Is there some kind of map or something I can borrow? I kind of have business there."

Steve knew where the police department was at by heart, mainly because of his boss drilling into his mind the address of the place to make sure they stay clear of the street.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'll help you", Steve replied.

Steve took out his Scroll and opened up a map of the city.

"The police department is in the northern part of the city on Justice Street. I can give you the address if you got your Scroll", Steve said.

"Scroll?" the Dawn said questioningly.

"You don't have a Scroll?" Steve asked the person as he gestured to his Scroll.

The Scroll he was gesturing to was very similar to a smartphone on Earth. The difference is that a Scroll is collapsible, meaning it could be made smaller when not in use. A Scroll utilizes a transparent screen. While it looks high-tech, people could see your activities on your Scroll allowing little privacy in public.

"I lost my Scroll earlier as I was walking around the city. So are there no paper maps or anything?" Dawn asked.

"No, but I can call a taxi for you if you want", Steve said.

"Ah, that would be great! Does this city accept US dollars? Euros? Maybe the Yuan?"

"Uhh, no?"

Steve was confused. He never heard about this "dollar" or "Euro" at all before.

"If you want, I can give you some Lien to pay for the Taxi", Steve said.

It was Dawn's turn to look confused.

" _What the heck is Lien? Is it the local currency? I've never heard about it on any continent. Where am I exactly?"_

The man was a Caucasian speaking perfect English so Vale would most likely be either in North America, Europe, or Australia.

"Sure!"

Dawn accepted the offer, it possibly the best way to get to the police department if he couldn't get a map.

"Oh, and do you have an extra pair of shades?"

* * *

Dawn was able to get a taxi ride thanks to the man, Steve as he was called. Steve also gave Dawn a card with the address of the nightclub he works at. The club is run by his boss, a broker in the underground.

He must've been dumb enough to freely give that last bit of information out to some stranger . . . . or did Dawn look too shady?

He was riding in a taxi with his ski mask and goggles off and in his backpack. A pair of red shades took their place. Hopefully, the shades would make sure his face isn't clearly seen by cameras. The last thing he needs is physical evidence that he was lingering around in a city on duty without face coverage.

Dawn also took off his carbon nanotube vest and tactical helmet in order to look as plain as possible. He carried those in his hands. He tried to make the vest look like some weird and new sleeveless jacket. The helmet was for his "bike" that he lost.

He hid away his TMP in his backpack, thankfully it was small, and had his Maxim 9 hidden in his black fatigues.

The Anaconda Colt was a hassle to hide. His backpack was full and it would be hard to keep an eight-inch barrel gun in his pants. The only place he could think of to hide it was in his shirt, specifically on his belly.

" _Maybe they'll just think I look fat and not think that I'm carrying a dangerous weapon",_ thought Dawn.

What he was doing was in direct violation of protocols but they can't reprimand him if they don't know what he's doing in the first place.

Dawn took a look at a card Steve, the man from earlier, gave him. Apparently it was the address to the nightclub he worked at.

Upon arriving at the city police department, the Vale Police Department as it was called. Dawn paid the taxi driver upfront and gathered his belongings.

"Ring up Vale's Taxi Services again if you ever need it!" the taxi driver said.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind", Dawn replied.

When the taxi left, Dawn was left on the streets in front of the VPD, a building three stories high. It was dusk, the sky was turning black and the streets were lit up by several street lights.

" _Maybe the police can clear up any confusion."_

He entered the double doors to the police department. The insides were well lit. The porcelain floor was colored a dull gray, the walls were plain white, and a lady in a black business dress with heels acted as a receptionist. She was minding her business. She was typing on the computer in front of her as a couple officers were hitting on her which she ignored before turning her attention to Dawn as he came in.

Dawn looked towards the trio for a moment before slowly walking up to the marble reception counter under the gaze of the police officers.

" _Doesn't seem like they care about my backpack that much. Shouldn't they worry about explosives?"_ thought Dawn.

Well, police officers would definitely worry about secret explosives later on especially when the White Fang start taking more radical actions.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the lady asked in a cheerful tone, happy his entrance stopped the officers' flirting.

"Can I speak with your police chief please?" Dawn asked.

"I'm sorry but the chief isn't in right now. Would you like an appointment tomorrow?" she said apologetically.

"No, I suppose it's fine. Can you ring up the number **********?"

"Uh, I suppose I can", she said.

The dialed the number into the computer which had a direct line to the CCT.

"I'm sorry sir but that number doesn't exist. Quite frankly, I don't believe there is any other set of numbers like that", she said.

"What do you mean? It's the number to a UNSTF office in Geneva!"

"I'm sorry, but what's the UNSTF? And is Geneva a settlement outside of Vale?" the lady asked.

"What? No! Have you heard of the United Nations before? What continent is this?"

The two officers standing off to the sides looked at each other before shrugging.

"Um sir, if you aren't feeling well, I can arrange a taxi for you to take you home if you can give me an address", the lady offered, "but I can tell you that your organization does not ring a bell. You are in the Kingdom of Vale."

"Kingdom?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, haven't you heard of Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas before? The Four Kingdoms?"

" _Kingdoms?"_ thought Dawn.

The gears started to turn in Dawn's head.

" _Wait . . . this is Earth right?"_

He wanted to wholeheartedly accept the fact that he returned to Earth after the operation on Lunar Base X but the more thought he put into it, the more this place _doesn't_ feel like home.

The receptionist cleared her throat. The lady looked a little worried, mostly for Dawn's mental condition. He took a step back to calm down and recollect his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm very sorry then. I'll be taking my leave then."

He gave a nod and left out the door. He couldn't help but overhear the two police officers speaking about him.

"Man, what a weirdo."

At least they didn't strip search him or anything like drugs.

Dawn stepped onto the streets. The stars were out and the street lights were shining brightly. People were walking here and there and a people are going out for a night of drink.

Out of all the things Dawn could've looked at, instead, he had to look up at the sky.

" _The . . . Moon? What happened to the moon?!"_

In the night sky sat the moon. Instead of being whole, the moon was shattered into millions of shards.

" _That couldn't have happened because of what happened on Lunar Base X could it?"_

Dawn looked around. No one cared about the shattered moon in the sky. The scene was surreal. The only explanation about the moon's condition is that it was caused by the destruction of Lunar Base X and some dark energy explosion but no matter what he did, he started to doubt that he was on Earth. And in his mind, by some twisted joke by fate, he had a thought that maybe he was on _another_ planet.

Dawn walked to the nearest alley while a million thoughts burdened his mind.

 _"I can't be on another planet! Such a thing isn't possible!"_

Even with all his skill and experience, Dawn found _no_ way he would be able to get back to Earth without rediscovering the technology to create and contain dark energy.

He sat against the brick wall of the alleyway, his head slumped.

" _What can I do with my life anyways? All I poured my life and soul into working in the UNSTF and to fight against the League for what they did to people, what they did to my family."_

The bloodied images of his mother and father came to the top of his head.

He shook those thoughts out of his head.

 _"I can't get distracted now. The past is the past. I can't fix my mistakes now."_

While Dawn was in deep thought, someone had apparently sat down right next to him.

"You seem troubled", the man said.

A small bit of silence.

"You were tailing me weren't you?" Dawn asked.

"So you've noticed", the other man said.

"I must be getting rusty for not being able to shake a pursuer off my tail", Dawn stated.

The man took out a flask from under the left of his white coat. He took off the cap and offered it to him.

"Need a drink?" he asked.

Dawn looked at the flask.

"Sorry, but I'm not much of a drinker", Dawn said.

The man shrugged and took a swig himself. The two sat in silence.

"You seem lost", the other man started, "Have a place you can go to?"

Dawn thought about it.

"If you were to ask me that a day ago, I would say yes. Right now, I don't think I have anywhere to go."

"Well I could bring you to a friend of mine who could help you clear your mind."

The man took another sip of his flask.

"Would your friend mind if I come armed?" Dawn asked, "Because I got a whole lot of guns on me that I won't depart from."

The other man laughed.

"I don't think he minds."

The other man stood up. Turning around, he offered Dawn a hand which he gladly accepted after a bit of reluctance.

Dawn was able to see the man's features. He had red eyes, a white coat, a tattered cape with a red underside, and a collapsible large sword.

" _You can actually fight with that sword?"_ Dawn thought, thinking about how tough it should be to swing a large sword around.

Dawn stretched his arms a bit.

"Alright, just let me gear up a bit. I don't want to carry this gun under my shirt all the time", Dawn said to the man as he took out his Anaconda Colt underneath his shirt.

"Yeah, you do that."

The man walked out of the alleyway, allowing Dawn some privacy as he put on his vest, helmet, and his ski mask. He decided to roll with the red shades for now as there is no real need to wear his tinted goggles unless he was on an assignment. His Anaconda Colt was in a holster on his left hip, his Maxim 9 was on the right of his hip, and his Steyr TMP at his side with a sling.

When he walked out fully geared the other man was checking his gear out.

"What's with the ski mask anyways? You looking to rob a bank?" the man asked.

"I rather not discuss this right now."

* * *

The man, Qrow was his name, invited him to meet another man named Ozpin at some school named Beacon Academy. They had to take an airship there though and he was unsure how a large vehicle such like that could stay in the air while moving so slowly. He was weirded out with the knowledge that school headmaster was looking for him all the way until the point they sat down in his office in a tower to have a chat.

Ozpin was a tall middle-aged man standing several inches taller than Dawn. He had gray hair and brown eyes. A few prominent features about Ozpin's apparel would be his tinted glasses and his dark-green scarf with a small cross-shaped emblem on it. He seems to carry around a cane even though he appears to have no need for it.

" _Am I just small or something?"_

Back on Earth, Dawn was a decent sized man but here, he was towered over by some old man 6'3" tall.

In the chat, they answered all of his questions plaguing his mind and he was having a tough time to digest it all.

"Any further questions Mr. Dawn?" Ozpin asked.

Qrow was off to the side drinking refilling the flask he had emptied six times over during the entire conversation between Ozpin and Dawn.

"So you're telling me that I'm on some world named Remnant filled with freaky monsters named Grimm who are hunted by these Huntsmen and Huntresses which you train at this school thus having political sway in Vale and that Vale is a part of the Four Kingdoms which includes Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. You're also telling me that two kinds of people live in Remnant which includes Faunus, people with animal features, and regular humans. You're also telling me that you use a universal energy source called Dust for just about anything ranging from combat to cities, to machines right?" Dawn said.

"That is correct."

". . . . Well, I've seen everything in life. I'll just go jump off the nearest bridge now", Dawn said gathering his things once more.

"Now, now. There's no need for such actions. This is merely the truth and all of it has been true the moment we were born, if you were born on Remnant that is."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"So, an agent from Earth was it?" he asked for reconfirmation.

"Yes, it was. Grimm-free but messed up in more ways than one and it's up to me and my organization to make the world a better place. I'm still surprised that you thought I belonged to some group named the 'Lunar Base'."

"Well, assumptions can't always be correct", Ozpin stated.

Dawn slumped in his chair. He still couldn't fathom the sight of teens and young adults aged anywhere from 15 to 25 fighting monsters with "Aura" and "Semblances". Most of them could go toe-to-toe with Dawn easily with high aura and a very useful semblance.

Dawn had explained how aura was nonexistent in Earth and unheard of, same with semblances. When they Ozpin graciously offered to unlock his aura (he accepted of course because and advantage if better than none), Ozpin discovered how weak his aura was. It was barely enough to prevent a few slashes and any one or two shots from a low caliber pistol.

" _At least I can survive a shot from a revolver once."_

Dawn guessed that he could use his aura to strengthen his legs to increase his speed or infuse his arms with more strength even if for a small moment.

"So Mr. Dawn, have you thought about my proposition yet?" Ozpin asked snapping him out of thought.

Earlier, Ozpin made a deal with Dawn. If Dawn would willingly Ozpin's wing, he would be officially working for him, given a place to stay, given a monthly salary, supplies, resources, and permission to use the school's facilities.

A tempting offer, especially since Dawn was in a dire situation. All it took was a few moments before he made his decision.

"No", Dawn stated.

"Oh, what for?" Ozpin asked out of curiosity, "Surely a man of your caliber has a good enough reason to reject this."

"You have to understand Ozpin, in my branch of the UNSTF, I was expected to get results at any cost. Sometimes I cheat, I lie, and I kill to complete my assignment and get out alive. My branch of the UNSTF unofficially exists. Destroying The League is all that matters. It is preferred if we can save as many lives as possible but if push comes to shove, all agents in my branch are expected to take the lives of a thousand to save a hundred thousand. We are expected to sacrifice all things necessary to produce the best results. My branch was created in hopes of ending The League as quickly as possible. I'll tell you now that I've killed more men, women, and child than I'd like to. I might have to handle in shady affairs that the law won't agree with. Are you sure you still want me walking around with ordinary people even if unofficially?"

Dawn couldn't help but look back at the times he went undercover as security personnel in League facilities or as a League collaborator. He had to turn a blind eye to those twisted experiments and to the families torn apart by League money-making operations. Officially, he was a peacekeeper in the UNSTF, unofficially, he was a special agent for the Gray Branch, a branch of the UNSTF that utilizes _questionable_ methods to bring down The League. He could still remember the times he tortured members of The League for information, threatening their families, fighting for the sake of peace with an olive branch in one hand and a gun in the other.

The two stared at each other for the longest moment ever until Ozpin broke the silence.

"I wouldn't dare to!" he said with a smile.

"Wow, I thought you would try to convince me", Dawn said.

"Why would I? You're in a different world, one you could never have thought be real. If you decide to act independently, you can see more things than you would ever imagine. You have the freedom of choice. Now, I don't expect you to go on a crusade to redeem yourself as a human being but I can see you trying to make the world a better place."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"But if we need your assistance at any time, please stay in contact with us. If you ever need any accommodations, I'll see what I can do", Ozpin said.

"Huh, well thanks, I guess", Dawn responded.

"With that said, I find it best to supply you with a Scroll seeing as to how you are lacking a device yourself."

Ozpin took out a Scroll from his desk.

"Don't worry about the Scroll. It's not bugged at all. You can go check for yourself later. My number, Qrow's number, and my assistant's number have already been added. Don't call my assistant just yet until we inform her about you, she wouldn't like the thought of some stranger getting her most private Scroll number", he said with a small smile.

He hands Dawn the Scroll. He gladly accepts and turns on the Scroll, immediately inputting his own personal password.

"Thank you very much."

He placed the Scroll into his backpack.

"And if you need to use any facilities here, feel free to ask", Ozpin offered.

"Thanks for all that you are doing but don't tempt me with that. I'll exploit anything I can if given the chance."

"I see we have come to a resolution. Now would you like to stay in one of our bedrooms in Beacon?"

Dawn was about to say yes until he saw the card given to him earlier by Steve, the helpful fellow from earlier.

"Actually, I just need a ride to Vale and a lot of cash . . . . Probably some dust rounds too."

* * *

Dawn got off the taxi in front of the nightclub Steve, the man he spoke to earlier in the day, worked in. Ozpin allowed him to take an express ride aboard a Bullhead, a VTOL by the looks of it, to Vale where he took a taxi to the club.

Ozpin also gave Dawn 25,000 Lien. The Lien has similar value to the USD, meaning he was given a bunch of cash just as he wanted. The Lien was given to him in a nice black bag as well that could be strapped on his backpack. Along with the Lien were some 9mm Dust Rounds. They worked eerily similar to bullets on Earth. He test fired a few with his guns and they worked way better than he expected but had Dust as a propellant instead of gunpowder.

When he entered the club, there were flashing lights everywhere, people dancing, a DJ with a bear mask, and loud blaring music.

The entrance was guarded by a lot of men in a suit similar to what Steve was wearing, the color scheme of red and black. They nearly stopped him until Steve came over to where he stood and greeted him over the loud music.

"Nice meeting you here again! I guess you finished your business?" Steve asked.

"Yeah! I was just wondering if you can point me to your boss!"

He pointed to a man sitting at the bar placed left of the dance floor. Dawn thanked him before making his way over to the man.

When Dawn got behind the man he sets down his cup and turned around to face Dawn.

Dawn looked at his classy black vest, white buttoned-up undershirt, and red tie similar to those worn by his employees. The man had the beginnings of a beard on his face, hair was growing on his chin but not quite completely covering his face. The one thing he can't get over is his massive height. He stood over a head taller than him.

"Weird get-up", he said the man finally said.

"Cheap suit", Dawn responded.

"Oh very funny", he responded before readjusting his tie, "So what are you here for?"

Dawn looked around him, making sure no one would listen in.

"I heard you're a broker", Dawn said before looking around and seeing all the men in suits carrying weapons, "And the head of this organized group it seems."

"Yeah, so what Mr-?"

"Mr. Morrey Dawn", Dawn said, making up a fake first name to gain some small level of trust.

"Well then Mr. Dawn, I'm Junior Xiong, what do you need?" Junior said.

"Oh-no-no-no. It's not what I need, it's what you need", Dawn replied.

". . . Okay, I'm lost, what do you mean exactly?"

"Well, and information broker such as yourself needs information right?

"Well, I do have my sources but not exactly all the information some customers want. Why do you ask? You have some information?"

"No, not at all. I am, however, offering you the first chance to hire Dawn from the newly established Dawn's Agent-for-Hire, specializing in just about anything."

Junior started to laugh.

"Ah, really? What kind of joke is that? Look kid, get yourself out of the business. You're going to get yourself killed", Junior said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Though that was quite funny."

"Okay . . . I see you need to see me in action first. Is there some kind of information you'd want that can be gathered over the CCT?" Dawn asked referring to the equivalent of the internet of this world as he got out his scroll.

"I guess I'll go easy on you. Hack the multi-billion Schnee Dust Corporation and tell me their train schedules. Come back later when you actually crack it."

The security to the train scheduling was the "weakest" part of the SDC's security network but even the average hacker had problems with hacking it.

Junior turned around to get a shot of whiskey until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the same person in the weird get-up standing there.

"What?" he asked.

Dawn flipped his phone around and displayed the SDC's train schedule.

"I also placed a backdoor to in the security", Dawn stated.

Junior was a bit stunned, to say the least.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit weak for you. How about the location of all SDC facilities?"

He purposely gave Dawn a tougher task than last time. SDC security regarding the location of their facilities was quite good by Schnee standards, meaning they were nearly unhackable by experienced hackers.

Junior watched Dawn work this time. He was bypassing firewalls and cracking security locks in a speed and skill never thought possible and soon, all the facilities were displayed on Remnant's map, well, facilities that are on the grid unlike secret facilities off the grid.

"Well, you've got a bright skill ahead of ya as a hacker at least! How about I pay you for all the information here for, euh, 50,000 Lien?"

"I'll accept that deal for now but please don't try to rip me off by paying me less than its actual worth. I'm not exactly an idiot you know."

Dawn transferred data to Junior's Scroll.

"Consider this the start of our ventures. However, it doesn't seem like you trust me on my skill in the field. Do you have any more information you need?" Dawn asked.

"Not that I need anything right now, no, but if you are half as good as you're selling yourself out to be, I can tell we're going to be doing business together."

"Alright. Thank you for your business. I need help expanding my business. Would you mind spreading the word in town that I'm up for a job? Preferably something legal", Dawn said, "Give this email to anyone looking to hire me."

Earlier in the taxi, Dawn managed to set up an email on this site called _Vale Mail._ Yes, it does rhyme. If Dawn is looking to carrying out a various number of operations, he'll be moving a lot. This email was the best method of communication.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Dawn left the club, ringing up a taxi to take him to a nearby hotel.

As soon as he was gone, Junior called an anonymous customer on his Scroll.

"Hey, you said you wanted information on SDC facilities and train schedules including departure and destination for this month right? Well my newest partner got me the information. Pleasure doing business with you!"

Junior hanged up.

"I never told them about the back door placed by our 'benefactor'. I'll have them buying the shipment schedules from me monthly!"

And somehow, the White Fang were able to gain the location of SDC facilities and shipments, starting off a chain of train-jacking and the raiding of SDC facilities.

* * *

Glynda and Ozpin were at the top of the tower having a heated conversation the next morning.

"Ozpin, as much as I trust you, why are you letting that sociopath wander the streets doing who knows what?" Glynda asked, "I mean, you heard his stories, his exploits, his experiences, and you let him run free? What were you thinking? And you gave him my number?!"

"Now, now Glynda. We do have a direct line to his Scroll if we ever choose to contact him. He's already established a place for himself as an Agent-for-Hire specializing in just about anything, if I heard correctly. Don't worry. He doesn't strike me as a man who would purposely cause harm to innocents", Ozpin said.

"But he did say that he would!"

"That's only if it is necessary Glynda. He wouldn't take a job to harm innocents if he knew about it would he? If there is no need, there is no reason to."

"Well, what are your thoughts Qrow?" Glynda asked looking at Qrow.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. I've seen the resolve in his eyes. Something happened in his past he isn't willing to share and that will keep him from harming innocent people. He'll be a man who always looks for another way out, the best answer to a problem without causing unnecessary deaths. Something we here do as well don't we? After all, we can't let Remnant fall to the true evil we're fighting."

"That is correct Qrow. Glynda, I wouldn't let a dangerous man roam around unless I think he is truly able to fit into society. Sometimes you have to have a little hope in other people."

* * *

 **A/N** Wait? You're still here? That's weird.

Review or PM I suppose.

BY THE WAY I check character heights and found that Ozpin and Junior are freaking tall. I'm going to adjust these heights to make it Earth-size friendly.

Dawn is going to be a freelance agent and information collector basically.

I'll say this here. Dawn is well-versed in electronic and cyber warfare. I would be surprised if some secret intelligence agent wouldn't be able to in a society where technology is heavily integrated into people's lives.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting into Bigger Business

Chapter 3 Getting into Bigger Business

 **A/N** Is this interesting or not? I don't know. You're here so that should mean something.

 ***Insert Opinion*** Should this story develop alongside RWBY with an actual plot and story? I could think of Dawn going against Salem and Cinder and/or having some role to RWBY overall, something maybe.

 ***Read or Skip*** Tell me what you think about my writing. If it sucks, tell me. If it's legible, let me know. If I somehow manage to impress you with this chapter I'll be surprised. The summary will change IF I develop some type of story in the long run unless I just write about all the wacky jobs Dawn goes on If I did do so, why would I write a fanfiction based on RWBY?

 ***Important, sort of, I dunno, probably not*** I just realized that the twins you can find at Junior's club should be like 12 or 13 years old because Dawn is technically 5 years in the past before RWBY so I've decided to take them out from the last chapter when Dawn visits the club. They'll be back later when they get older. It would seem weird if some pre-teen twins are working at a nightclub. Plus I changed up the last couple chapters a bit. A reread may or may not be needed.

So Dawn's Agent-for-Hire, specialist service has opened up. Junior is helping to spread the word around. Dawn is Junior's major supplier of information hence, he becomes the guy that knows everything like in the Yellow Trailer.

I tried to find a reasonable way for Dawn to get his fancy supply of grenades, but a Dust Grenade equivalent of Flashbangs, Thermite and Smoke Grenades didn't fit right with me. After some research, it seems like these grenades can be produced with the right chemical compositions. Please don't make them at home unless you know what you're doing unless you have home insurance.

Looking at the skill employed by Ozpin in Volume 3 Finale makes me shudder. Hopefully Dawn won't have to deal with someone like that . . . . will he? Anyways, Dawn still could win in a fight against Huntsman/Huntresses in training, it just depends on who's he fighting basically.

"Speaking"

" _Thoughts"_

 **[New: Transmitted messages of any kind including email, by radio, phone call, etc., in brackets.]**

 **Disclaimer stated on Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Five Months After Arrival**

After five months of living in Remnant with Junior spreading the word about Dawn's agency, he was able to score some small jobs here and there but nothing too big yet. His main customer was Junior himself. He mainly asks for information about crime lords, dirt on city officials, new Atlas technology, etc., and paid Dawn a hefty amount of money. All due to Dawn's work, the word's going around that Junior is the best man to get information from in Vale. Too bad he isn't telling his trade secret—or about how Dawn is supplying him his information.

Dawn had enough money to live comfortably for the next half of the year but he really needed larger jobs and connections with influential people in Vale and all these small jobs weren't going to help him acquire a big name in the business world.

" _Maybe I should've been an information broker instead",_ Dawn thought while looking at Junior's recent success.

Dawn has been a very busy man even if he wasn't on a job. He was setting up safe houses all over Vale and outside the city. It was relatively peaceful for the first five months. He accepted the fact that he was in a world different from Earth. No worries about The League or the UNSTF, well unless The League won the secret war but that shouldn't happen right?

Dawn rented some small apartment in the residential district. The apartment was quite average and he had access to a fire escape to an alleyway below should he need to make an escape. His apartment had a living room which he outfitted with a sofa, coffee table, and a T.V. holographic projector. There also was a single bedroom, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a closet. He kept the windows covered up all the time as he fiddled around with his guns and Dust rounds. Technically he owns unregistered weapons illegally, not that it bothers him in the first place. He had his guns stripped down and all individual parts strewn across his bed. Small boxes of Dust ammunition were placed on the nightstand beside his bed as well as some Dust Grenades/Explosives.

His kitchen was a mad scientist's dream. On his kitchen table was an array of assorted chemicals and materials in beakers, test tubes, scales, burners, flasks, clamps, and a lot more miscellaneous equipment. Dawn saw the need to produce his own Stun (Flashbang), Thermite, and Smoke Grenades. Good thing he was knowledgeable in pyrotechnics and chemicals after all the time he spent on the field making improvised explosives from scratch. However, Chemistry hadn't taken off in Remnant so creating specialized grenades (Flashbangs, Thermite, Smoke) was a bit tough, especially when trying to correctly mix chemicals or getting ratios right. It was a good thing that basic Chemistry had developed and the elements identified in Remnant so Dawn didn't have to rediscover all the elements or create a new science subject (in Remnant) from scratch. He doesn't want to try explaining what potassium nitrate or, oh gods, ammonium perchlorate is. Still, Dust research and study surpassed Chemistry by a long shot because of how convenient Dust is as an all-purpose energy source.

In his spare time, he went to a tailor to get some suits outfitted for him. It was better than just wearing his combat gear all the time getting more grime and dirt on it. He stuffed his equipment inside the closet along with his new suits, ties, and shoes. He made sure to install two locks on the closet door. One was opened only by key and the other was electronic lock registers his unique Scroll number. Thankfully there were professional locksmiths to make the new locks for the closet. Good thing the locksmith didn't bother asking questions.

Dawn was in his new suit sitting on the living room sofa looking through recent news on his Scroll. Most news nowadays was about shocking attacks made by the White Fang against those with anti-Faunus sentiments and companies using Faunus labor like the SDC.

Another big news topic spoke about a missing SDC high-profile businessman. Dawn barely paid attention to that.

After living in Remnant for the past few months, Dawn has grown quite accustomed to Faunus in general. They act and seem like good regular people just like everyone else. Somehow, discrimination between peoples was present in this world just as it was back on Earth and even after all the time Faunus and humans lived together, they weren't able to resolve their problems.

Dawn wasn't fond of the SDC for their questionable practices and monopoly of Dust but he condoned the acts of violence committed by the White Fang. If the White Fang wanted to end discrimination, they sure weren't discriminatory in their attacks. Faunus and humans alike have come to harm by the White Fang. Dawn hoped there were better ways to resolve this peacefully before things got out of hand.

Dawn's trail of thought was disturbed by a *ping* coming from his Scroll. A mail icon popped up in the center of the screen.

 **[1 New Message]**

Dawn tapped on the icon, believing it to be another small-time job of hacking a Scroll, upgrading a business's digital security against competitors, acting as a bouncer at some strip club (he doesn't want to relive that experience), and a variety of other tasks.

Even after five months of having his name linger on the streets of Vale, he didn't get a large job. People didn't seem to trust him with bigger tasks yet but a good score could give him a jump start. Plus he's a new and unknown business, not many would take a chance of hiring him without knowing his capabilities.

With that said, Dawn looked over his new mail.

 **[From: Junior**

 **To: Dawn's Agency**

 **Topic: A Problem**

 **Hey Dawn. I need you to come down to my club tonight. Some White Fang guys seem to be operating on my block and that's very bad for business. I need you to take them out or else my customers will stop rolling in. You can do that, right? I can pay you 75,000 Lien if you do. Thanks for the help!]**

Dawn looked at the time. It was six in the evening. He decided it would be best to start heading over to Junior's club. He opened up his closet and geared up with his black military fatigues and all his equipment as usual. His military fatigues were all clean of former blood stains and dirt, his ski mask was fresh out of the washers, his tinted military goggles were strapped tightly onto his eyes, and his tactical helmet, outfitted with thermal imaging goggles attached on top, fit snugly onto his head with the straps tightened. He also slipped into his carbon nanotube vest to protect him should his aura becomes depleted and slipped his knife into the sheath on his right thigh.

When Dawn first came to Remnant, Ozpin had unlocked his aura. He was a bit (a lot) disheartened knowing how weak his aura was compared to those living on Remnant. He didn't even know he had an aura in the first place! An agent like him doesn't like knowing others can easily outmatch him in a battle between auras or anything else in particular. He doesn't know if he has a semblance to fight with just yet. If he ever had superhuman powers, it would've made his job fighting The League a lot easier. The main thing he could do right now is to train his aura control and lessen aura expenditure but now's not the time for that.

Putting those thoughts away, Dawn stuffed trusty Mag-Lite flashlight in a side pocket in his backpack. He didn't forget the spare batteries for both his thermals and flashlight as he stuffed them into a plastic bag and placed them into one of the backpack's many pockets.

He's leaving his gas mask and oxygen mask behind seeing as to how they have no uses yet.

Dawn got a new addition to his equipment, an Atlas black surplus military gloves that were tear resistant, light-weight, and durable. He ordered a pair online after recognizing that he hadn't brought his over from Earth . . . not that he knew he was coming to Remnant in the first place.

Dawn quickly reassembled his guns, which he had disassembled earlier on the bed, and stuffed them into a duffel bag along with spare ammunition, plenty of Dust-based explosives and crystals, and his homemade Stun, Thermite, and Smoke Grenades. Surely they weren't military-grade but they did their job.

He quietly crept out of the window onto the fire escape and into the alleyway below.

* * *

When Dawn arrived at Junior's Nightclub he noticed the people employed by Junior, the near-identical men in suits sometimes coupled with fedoras, were more alert than usual. Thankfully, after all his jobs for Junior, his unique gear was recognized by Junior's Henchmen and he was promptly allowed in. The place was still lively as ever with the blaring music and dancing people.

"Hey Steve", Dawn said passing by the same man he met months earlier.

"Oh. Hello again! The boss is sitting at the bar. You should go talk to him", he responded.

"Thanks for the heads up."

Dawn approached Junior who was coordinating his men against the White Fang incursion into his city block.

"Junior! I see you have a terrorist problem! You need immediate military invasion yes?" Dawn asked.

Junior turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? I don't need military I need help from an agent like yourself!"

Ah, of course. It's not like the Middle East existed in Remnant anyways.

"Of course. I do notice your people here being more _alert_ than usual", Dawn described.

"Yes they are and only because I'm shifting their asses into gear because of the White Fang activity in the area", Junior asserted, "I don't want to be known as the club with the White Fang down the street. Literally! They are down a block in an abandoned apartment building! A few of my customers were sure they saw the White Fang when they came into my club. I need you to get rid of them."

"Alright. I'll deal with them. Would you want me to be discreet or wake up everybody in a five-mile-radius?" Dawn asked as he opened up a duffel bag and took out several stacks of Dust Explosives and Red Dust crystals.

"Of course not!" Junior responded, "Put those crystals away before they explode!"

"Aww, that get's rid of the fun!" Dawn said dejectedly as he placed all his Dust-based explosives and crystals into the duffel bag.

 _"And makes my life easier"_ , he thought as he imagined all the White Fang members being blown out the building after an enormous explosive he set.

Instead, Dawn took out all his guns and Dust-ammo he kept in the duffel bag. He put the clips of Dust-rounds into pockets in his vest and into his backpack. He holstered both his side arms, his Maxim 9 on his right hip and his Anaconda Colt on his left. Dawn stuck with carrying his TMP in his hand.

Thankfully the Dust rounds didn't undermine the silencing feature of the Maxim 9 or on his TMP. It was weird knowing that he could shoot a bullet and freeze somebody's limb at the cost of his already small reserves of aura being injected into the bullet. It's good for incapacitating enemies at least.

Dawn switched out his tinted goggles, the military kinds of goggles that safeguard your from shrapnel, glass, dirt, etc., for his night and thermal vision goggles.

"So, you want them alive—" Dawn started as he took out some zip ties, "or dead?"

He asked, putting his zip ties away and flashing his Anaconda Colt threateningly.

* * *

Dawn was on top of a rooftop looking down at the abandoned apartment the White Fang was housed in, the came into the neighborhood rather unexpectedly as Junior said. It was midnight. Dawn was looking at the few people on the sidewalk strolling by minding their own business and such, but Dawn was keeping an eye on any Faunus passing by.

Dawn has been staking out the place for the past couple hours. When no one was around, specifically no humans, he was able to see some Faunus enter the building by knocking on the front door three times, pausing for two seconds, and knocking five times. A single Faunus would open the door for them, a guard most likely. The amateurs only have one person stationed at the door. He's also noticed how the White Fang members are beginning to wear a Grimm mask on their faces, almost like they were in a cult of sorts, hopefully not an insane cult. The mask must have some meaning behind it.

After all the time he spent watching the building and the street below, Dawn noticed two Faunus kept watch around the building. He could definitely tell that they were White Fang members if the fact that they lingered around on the streets for the past hour or so weren't a good enough hint.

Dawn was thinking back to what Junior told him.

" _Don't kill them he said. Bad for business in the neighborhood he said. Keep them alive he said. Well, that only makes things tougher for me!"_

When one of the White Fang sentries looked at Dawn's general direction, he ducked down.

" _Well, it shouldn't be all that bad. I just gotta aim for the fleshy points of the body, or the knee caps, always the knee caps. Maybe I should buy a taser after this."_

Dawn took a look at the sentries once more. The two sentries came together to converse with one another to each other to pass the time. That only made life much easier for Dawn.

" _Now's the best time to take them down",_ Dawn thought as he discreetly got to street level.

One of the men, a deer Faunus, turned to his friend who was a dog Faunus.

"Hey", the Deer Faunus started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder—?"

Dawn got behind both of them and knocked their heads together, giving them a decent concussion and knocking them out cold.

"Don't even start that bud", Dawn said.

Thankfully aura wasn't always active on a person's body. That's why you can slit people's throats when they're asleep here! Not that he does that, not at all, well, not in Remnant yet. Auras are a unique concept in Remnant. They are passively shielding the wearer's body by if someone's guard is down, like these two, their aura weakens and attacks are more than likely to slip through. And because person guard is about non-existent when sleeping, in theory, he could slit their throats.

He might test that out someday—slicing someone's arm when their sleeping, not slitting their throats of course.

He dragged the bodies into a dumpster in the alleyway next to the abandoned apartment building.

The abandoned apartment building he was going to take apart was an old brick building with no patios. It was in good condition by all means but because the owner of the property transferred from a human to a Faunus, the many racist human inhabitants left. The Faunus owner basically gave up trying to rent out the rooms when the former inhabitants spread ill rumors of the building which convinced many that the building was a bad place to live in with rooms in disrepair, rats, and cockroaches everywhere, pipes leaking sewage and water to the floors below, and the electricity constantly blacking out. The place has been closed up since a year ago. All the windows were covered and the front door was locked up. Well, the door _used_ to be locked up until the owner opened up to the White Fang. The guy has a vendetta against humans for ruining his business, or so Junior told him, and wants to get back against them. Dawn could see bits of light coming from the covered up windows. They weren't even properly covered.

" _Well, time to start knocking."_

Dawn stood at the door.

*Knock Knock Knock*

. . .

*Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock*

Dawn listened to the sound of someone moving around behind the door before he heard the unlocking of the apartment building door.

"Fellow Fau—"

Dawn gave the man an uppercut cutting his dialogue halfway before dragging him outside and elbowing him in the face to make sure he stay's unconscious.

" _I do not hate Faunus at all. I'm merely opposing a terrorist organization",_ he thought as he thought about the over extensive force he used on the guy who was now bleeding, " _And people with advantageous animal features."_

Dawn placed the man beside his fellow Faunus in the dumpster before sneaking into the apartment building.

" _Four floors to clear out and an unknown number of targets. This'll be fun!"_

Upon entering, Dawn saw the White Fang symbol sprayed on the wall. The building has four floors. Including the ground floor, each floor has two apartments placed at opposite ends of the building. That makes eight apartments to clear out. Faunus have sharpened senses, one of them were bound to pick up the sounds he's making. Maybe they'd be too distracted to notice, but that trait can also be exploited with a certain stun grenade.

"Well, it's time to start", Dawn mumbled to himself.

The first floor/ground floor was mostly vacant of all furniture and bedding. There were a few tables in the apartments he entered. Other than that, he did take out a couple White Fang members lounging around, playing cards, or using their Scrolls.

The next floor had a half a dozen members or from what Dawn could pick out when he snuck a peek at the floor.

Dawn needed to thin the crowd a bit.

"Hey up there!" he yelled from stairs below, "We caught some human lurking around the street eyeing the building! We need some help making him spit out what he knows!"

Three members came down, two guys and a girl in the centered between the other two. None seemed to have experience fighting if the previous people were a good basis to judge with or if he's just leagues better than the grunts. Regardless, that makes it better when Dawn snuck behind them.

"Where's the human at?" one of the male Faunus asked.

Dawn tapped the very same man's shoulder.

"Wuh—"

He grabbed his arm and rams him into to the girl. The third person finally reacts after seeing his comrades on the floor by sending a wide swing with his left. Dawn took him by the arm and dislocated it.

"AH *mmph*!"

Dawn covered his mouth before he alerts anyone and slammed his head into the wall.

"Don't be a terrorist if you aren't willing to take the pain!"

The other two got up from the floor, trying to gain their bearings. Dawn wasn't willing to let that happen as he drop kicked the two of them, knocking them out as well.

"What was that?" some girl asked from the floor above.

"Nothing much! We're roughing up the human. A tough bastard he is!" Dawn responded.

They seemed to accept his answer.

" _Gullible",_ he thought as he prepared a couple flashbangs, _"And weak."_

This would not be a good day for the grunts of the White Fang.

* * *

Dennis, a fox Faunus, was carrying a crate of Dust with his friend May, a female wolf Faunus. Their third friend, a rabbit Faunus, was behind them leaning against the wall.

"Why is it so quiet down there all of a sudden?" Dennis asked May.

"I don't know. How do you think the SD—?"

May didn't get to finish that thought as two canisters were thrown up the stairs. Immediately after, they were blinded and their hearing, next, they were face down on the floor unconscious.

Dawn took those two easily in CQC and shot the third fellow, some male rabbit Faunus, in both knee caps. The guy wasn't going to get up anytime soon if his squirming signaled anything . . . plus his agonizing cries.

" _He shouldn't bleed out I think."_

"Agh! My ears! What happened down there?! Did they track us down already?"

Another White Fang member came down with a Dust pistol in hand. He never got to use it when Dawn took his Anaconda Colt from his holster and shot him two times, once in the arm and the other on his hip. That's two bones broken at least.

Any concept of surprise and stealth was gone as Dawn heard movements from the floor above heading to the direction the staircase.

Dawn popped two smoke grenades his floor.

" _They may have heightened senses but they still can't see through smoke_ ", Dawn thought has he reloaded his TMP.

The smoke filled the floor as White Fang members stumbled over their own feet trying to see through the dense white smoke. For Dawn, it was only a matter of pulling down his tinted military goggles and pulling down the Thermal goggles attached to his helmet to be able to see the targets clearly.

Dawn saw about three of the Faunus unholster their Dust pistols. Dawn fired to disarm those particular people by pumping a nice amount of lead into their arms. It took those Faunus out of the fight quickly.

Another four White Fang members remained, deciding to charge blindly through the smoke with what appears to be stun batons. This won't go well for them.

Dawn was unmatched in CQC back on Earth and his skills in Mixed Martial Arts added to his lethality. With that said, it didn't surprise him when all four aggressors were face down on the floor bruised and beaten with a bit of soul-crushing regret in there.

" _That's the second and third floor down at least."_

Dawn dashed up to the third floor, reloading his TMP and Anaconda Colt in the process. The third floor was a makeshift

When he reached the stairs to the fourth floor, he was more cautious going up. Upon stepping foot on the fourth floor, Dawn saw no one occupying the hall between the two apartment rooms on the floor. The door nearest to the stairs, the one right next to where Dawn stood, was open. The apartment was vacant when Dawn checked. He moved to the second apartment on the floor, the one across the hall. This one had its door close.

Dawn took his second to last flashbang and pulled the pin.

" _Better safe than sorry."_

He opened the door and tossed it inside. Once he heard the loud *pop* noise and the sound of something, or _someone_ , falling down. He stormed the apartment with his Steyr TMP in hand and found something very, very interesting.

In the center of the apartment was a man tied up in a chair tipped over onto the floor. He had duct tape over his mouth and was blindfolded. The man had cuts and bruises all over his body and was wearing a tattered suit which seemed like it had cost thousands to make. Remnants of a snowflake logo on his suit were a sight to behold.

" _Wait one moment. . ."_

Dawn paused before registering what happened.

" _I threw a flashbang into a room only housing a hostage. Well, what a waste of a flashbang."_

Dawn was displaying a lack of care for the hostage rather than freeing him immediately. The guy is probably deaf at the moment or just has some ringing in the ears.

" _If this guy is here, it explains why the White Fang hastily set up on this block. They have to hide a hostage somewhere."_

Dawn removed the man's blindfold first. He seemed to look at him with fear until realizing he wasn't a part of the White Fang.

"You okay?" Dawn asked.

The man nodded before struggling in his bonds in an attempt to tell Dawn to untie him. Dawn was going to until he heard some loud yelling from several floors under.

"Wha—? Hurry and secure the hostage! We need to set a point to the SDC!" said some man below.

"Well screw my life a million times over?" Dawn said to some greater entity, "Screw what Junior says."

Dawn went out of the apartment and unpinned all except one of his Dust Grenades. He tossed them down the stairs and went back into the apartment, locking the door in the process, before the grenades went off and made a nice new hole in the third floor.

"That will give me half a minute."

He left all of his regular Dust-rounds in the duffel bag back at Junior's club. Those would help right about now.

Dawn took his remaining Dust Grenade, unpinned it, and placed it beside the boarded window facing the street.

The explosion blasted the window outwards. Dawn looked out the window to see half a dozen Faunus of the White Fang standing below pistols ready and a small convoy of vans parked next to them.

" _Four stories isn't that high . . . I think."_

Dawn returned to the man still tied up to the chair. Members of the White Fang were already at the door trying to break in.

" _I'm breaking the rule of 'Do no harm to the hostage' for what I'm going to do."_

"Do you trust me?" Dawn asked the man.

The man shook his head furiously no.

"Well, this is non-negotiable. I'll make sure you land on some soft White Fang members. Plus you have a chair, should be fine!"

The man shrieked through his gags as Dawn tossed him out the window landing three unsuspecting Faunus who now have a couple broken bones after having a grown man tied to a chair tossed on them four stories high.

" _Doesn't seem like he's hurt That badly."_

Dawn took the last flashbang he had on him and placed it unpinned in the center of the room before heading towards the window.

When the White Fang finally broke in, they saw some weird looking canister in the center of the room whilst their enemy was nearby the window.

"Ta-ta!" he taunted.

Dawn jumped down onto another unlucky Faunus to break his fall, hearing the screams of those above who recently took a flashbang to the face.

Dawn recovered quickly, getting up in the process, and gave the man he fell on a kick to the head.

" _Better not get up."_

A few bullets started whizzing by coming from two attackers who haven't had some man fall on top of their bodies yet. Dawn took up his Anaconda Colt and shot their weapons out of their hands, using up two rounds, and sent his remaining four rounds into each pair of legs.

Dawn looked to find the hostage. The three the other man landed on were slowly getting up. Dawn wouldn't even give them a chance as he took out his Maxim 9 Integrated Silencer pistol and fire all fifteen rounds evenly into the three Faunus in nonlethal areas of course. After they fell to the ground, Dawn rush over to the man he threw out of the window four stories high.

"You okay?"

The man was gagged, battered, bruised, cut, his chair splintered, and his face red with rage. He seemed alright.

Dawn heard the sound of guns discharging from the apartment building. The Faunus that stormed the building got back to ground level and started firing at Dawn. He hid behind the hostage as a body shield. The White Fang weren't going to kill him right?

As the man (still tied up in the splintered chair and screaming through his gags) struggled to break free of his rope, Dawn prepared a Thermite Grenade to throw. He knows it's a Thermite Grenade but how about the others?

He pulled the pin and threw it at the crowd of White Fang Faunus shooting at him. They all jumped out of the way to protect themselves from the "explosion". All they got was some melted tarmac and a melted metal canister.

When they figured his ploy, they all got back up and looked to where Dawn and the hostage businessman were once at before. Unsurprisingly, Dawn took off around the street corner with the man in hand and got out of sight. Only the splintered chair was left behind.

"They got away!" one moose Faunus yelled.

A man exited the apartment building. This particular man wore a red flame-marked Grimm mask. He wore a long-sleeved black trench coat with more red-flame designs on his back and a red shirt underneath. He had red spiked hair brushed backward and had a sword on his hip.

An air of frustration could be felt around him when he exited the wrecked building.

"Damn it! Get the rest. We have to leave! We'll just need to set a point to the SDC another way!" he commanded.

Sirens were heard in the distance as the White Fang members gathered their friends and fled the scene.

* * *

Dawn was back in Junior's club meeting a very angry Junior.

"What the hell happened back there?! Why the hell is a guy from the SDC here?!" he asked.

The man in question was still gagged up and tied to a different chair. At least he wasn't blindfolded.

"Relax. I took care of your White Fang problem. I just got this guy in the process", Dawn responded.

"Took care?! The cops just passed by the front of my club and my patrons are very nervous about all the noise down the block! Plus! I don't what the SDC to know where I work!"

"Well, they are gone at least. They seemed to be using the abandoned apartment to hide this little hostage I picked up. I think we should untie him before he gets more upset."

Junior gestured his men to untie the man and to take off his gag. Dawn regrets his decision.

"What kind of rescue was that?! Are you with the Security Branch of the SDC?! Tell me your name and I'll have you fired! Were you actually alone when you stormed a building full of White Fang animals?! Are you Mad?!" he asked.

"Mad? Not at all! Merely a sociopath! Maybe a bit psychopathic, but that's only when I'm doing my job! I have empathy, I just don't show it when I eviscerate my enemies. I'm not even a part of the SDC. Besides, not even a thank you?"

"You're telling me that you only came upon me by accident?" the man asked, dusting his tattered suit.

"Yeah. Thank my friend Junior over here. He sent me to clear out the White Fang!" Dawn said.

"Oh, well, uh—" Junior started before the man cut in.

"Alright, then you both have my gratitude. Those Faunus were going to hijack public broadcasts to execute me! Now, I need to get back to the SDC", the businessman said.

"Okay—" Dawn looked to Junior and thought about what he said earlier, "Uhh, I can personally drop you at the police department. They can protect you as the SDC comes to pick you up. I'll call up a taxi now."

"That sounds most reasonable", the SDC businessman replied.

Dawn got his Scroll out and prepared to call the taxi until a thought came through his mind.

"Hey, you work for the SDC right? Would you mind spreading the word about my agency?"

* * *

The next day, the Vale News Network otherwise known as the VNN was reporting about how Wilford, the General Manager of the Schnee Dust Company, was found safe and sound in the clutches of the VPD.

Dawn was reading an article about Wilford's experience while under the care of the White Fang and his anonymous rescuer who's name he will keep confidential is an independent agent working at an Agency offering to do a variety of services for payments.

Dawn smiled.

He went to check his inbox and got six new emails. Out of all of them, one stood out.

 **[From: SDC Security Firm**

 **To: Dawn's Agency**

 **Topic: Gratitude**

 **We here at the SDC would like to formally thank you for returning the General Manager of the Schnee Dust Company safely into the authorities. Although your method of rescue was unique, the SDC would like to contract your services in the fight against the White Fang.]**

Dawn was thinking about the implications of saving a high-profile businessman of the SDC and how that would impact his business overall. On the bright side he's more noticeable in the business world, even in the underground, but now he's hated by the White Fang and the thousands in it. Good thing they don't know his face or identity just yet. That's why he wears contacts when he goes out!

Thinking about the SDC's proposition, Dawn could reject the offer because of their harsh treatment of Faunus workers. However, the rise in violence caused by the White Fang is similar to what Dawn fought against back on Earth except in a smaller scale. For the sake of protecting innocents, Dawn started to write his response:

 **[From Dawn's Agency**

 **To: SDC Security Firm**

 **Topic: Contract Accepted**

 **What's the job about?]**

* * *

 **A/N** If you have something to say about this story, review. Regardless, if you read this chapter all the way it's either to point out how bad it is or for entertainment if you find this good in some way.

I should start doing some actual work IRL. Nah, I'm living up to my name at least.


End file.
